


No Time

by Calis (Calesvol)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Consensual Sex, Dark Past, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calis
Summary: They're not in love. She has a duty to the Chosen King, to the people, to the Star. He's the very thing she's going to aid in destroying someday. These are distractions, nothing more.At least, this is what she keeps telling herself.





	No Time

**Warnings** : E, sexual content

* * *

 

She knew when he was melancholy. For some reason or another, in all his ghostly wanderings and badgering, there were moments when no sharp words sprang to his silver tongue or cunning settled in his looks like coiled serpents. Such was a day. Clouds hung low in Tenebrae, mists traveling around the floating mountainscape and hanging like veils over the land, pale and translucent. Ardyn stared out such a window, the beginnings of a smile frozen on his features but she knew far, far better. It kept people away, that mask. But Oracles easily saw through such ruses.

 

“Chancellor, a moment of your time?”

 

Ardyn’s features became mischievous at the sound of her voice, sweeping off his hat and holding it in a performative motion to his breast. “Why, Lady Lunafreya, what have I done to earn the most esteemed pleasure of your attention?” he queried grandiosely, smile Cheshire-like.

 

Luna didn’t answer him at first before she advanced into his personal space, a pleased rumble beginning in his throat when it came further to her pinning him to the wall, that prodigious Oracle blood loaning to such inhuman strength for so small a girl. “Do not hide behind riddles this time, Chancellor,” Luna besought him, their breaths mingled heavily together as his eyes dilated widely. She coaxed a knee between his legs, craning up and grateful for her heels that minimized his height somewhat. “...Let me take care of you.”

 

“And what have I done for such affection, hm?” he purred sensuously in her ear before he felt those lips kiss along his throat, a shudder racing down his spine as she added her teeth and tongue, so very grateful this wing of Fenestala was so very deserted. “Ah—you clever little minx...” Already he could feel his cock straining in his trousers, humping her thigh in some desperate bid for friction. The words were gasped from his lips, Ardyn nuzzling into blonde locks almost gratefully.

 

This strange affair had begun abruptly as that night’s tryst, roughly three years ago when she’d a heated argument with Ravus about leaving Fenestala and being denied once more. Ardyn had been there, sometimes a constant at Ravus’ side, and had come upon the distraught princess. A saccharine tease had died on his lips when he recognized how terribly lonely she was, how touch-starved, and without thinking a tear had been wiped from her cheek and she’d looked upon him like she’d been struck by lightning. That touch turned to morning tea the next day, a secret meeting in a cafe in Pagla, to needless dancing lessons in Fenestala’s ballroom when Ravus was away in military campaigns.

 

No one really saw them, for she looked anonymous with her hair down, with no make-up on. And a year later, their strange and distant sweetness had been consummated as strangely as this.

 

“Ardyn, did I not say to cease the riddles?” she suddenly asked, interrupting his bliss with a touch to his cheek, Ardyn breathing pleasurably and warm. Amber eyes cracked open, a haze of lust softening them.

 

“And to what must I say? Shall I explain this old sadness in my eyes?” Ardyn challenged softly, closing in on her soft lips and pecking them chastely at first, then leaning back and contentedly coaxing her hand near his mouth and taking it with his own calloused hand. “Regale you with tales behind the innumerable scars you’ve seen?” Jeweled amber pierced her azure gaze, taking her index and forefinger into his mouth and purring headily as he sucked on her digits with soft moans spilling between his tongue and teeth that he knew were arousing to the Oracle. Poor thing rarely received attention as it was.

 

“And what if I wished to hear it?” she murmured close to him, Ardyn releasing her fingers with a wet pop and licked his lips lewdly. Without being prompted did Luna deftly undo the fly of his trousers, hiking his vestments high enough to do so. Musculature she craved twitched pleasurably to her touch, Ardyn bowing his head and purposefully moaning into her ear until it flushed the tips pink. Burying her digits in his pubic hair did she find his straining cock and began to stroke it, earning a buck of his hips. “I only to take care of you.”

 

“Take care of me, _hm_?” he hummed softly, Ardyn’s hands moved past her waist and took generous handfuls of her rear, sucking a mark into her neck and lapping at her sweet flesh like a beast, fondling her rear generously. “Not here.” He smirked distantly when she jolted with a faint squeak. “Your room. Perhaps we ought be grateful for the sheer lack of staff, hm?”

 

Even though part of her burned with bitterness at how frugally Niflheim forced them to live—for the sheer lack of company she found in the servants—he was right. They’d been prolonging this affair publicly more than was proper. “Very well, Chancellor.”

 

Just as Ardyn had the door shut did he pin her against a bookshelf, but not antagonistically. Luna shuddered richly when her dress incrementally rose as he fell to his knees, the Oracle watching as he manually spread her legs and kissed her inner thighs that made her blush and bite down a moan. The man was practically ravenous as she heard lusty growls in his throat, maneuvering her legs over his broad shoulders and genuflecting for better leverage. Luna jolted from the suddenness, hands scrambling to find hold in corner where two different bookcases met that provided a sturdy enough hold for her to cling to for purchase.

 

Luna’s bosom heaved and her toes curled as she cursed the damn heels she wore. Ardyn tore off the lace panties she wore, and while the woman wished to protest the motion, when the older man buried his face into her sex the notion died on her tongue and her thighs squeezed his cheeks and he chortled huskily. “Dear me, Lunafreya, are you so undone already?” he teased, stubble becoming milky with the her pearly essences smeared there. It caused Lunafreya to blush deeply at the lecherousness of it all. “Gods, how I’ve hungered for you. Truly, you parading as such a pure thing awakens the beast in me.”

 

“ _Mm..._ ” Luna’s voice shuddered incoherently, panting and staving away a mewl. A strong arm cradled around her rear and hips to prevent her from sagging, part of her surprised at his prodigious strength. “Ardyn!” she mewled as his tongue dug into her sex, back arching and nearly knocking off little trinkets she lined the shelves with. The stubble paired with moist lips made her thighs clench, a hand relinquishing a chance for propping her and instead resigning to digging into his maroon mane of hair.

 

His words had a stirring effect on her. Like a rabbit caught in the gaze of a serpent, only it was exhilarating. That she could have such an effect upon the Chancellor made her bosom heave, her aroused mind cloud with flattery. Stroking an ego that was rarely there. “Oh, gods…!” she moaned heatedly, trying to shrug the sleeves of her outing dress off by doing the zipper until it became a voluminous garter about her waist.

 

Ardyn growled again, and some silly, incoherent segment of her imagined she was a maiden being ravaged by the wolf. The thought of such fanciful savagery was improper for a grown woman, let alone the Oracle. But it seemed fitting. Scandalously, transiently fitting. The thought of Ardyn being so beastly shouldn’t have fueled her arousal so much, but it did.

 

And gods above, he knew it.

 

Ardyn’s deep gold eyes slowly emerged and locked with hers for a long, lustful moment, while his lips became slack and for all her pleasured squirming did she freeze and gulp audibly. Still so utterly enraptured and frozen until he suddenly feinted too fast for Lunafreya to realize, the woman finding herself pressed into the shelves that jutted into her bosom, but not cruelly. Just enough that those tiers would leave shallow indents into her skin. But enough that she felt his body loom over her, his cock still contained in his trousers strained and yearning for her.

 

The man brought her closer, enough for his height and bulk to almost completely envelop her, her soft rear molded to his groin that Ardyn ground into while an arm wrapped around her waist to anchor her there. She felt like a schooner adrift at sea and he was the ocean lapping against her. In this moment, she remembered how small she was compared to him. How she practically straddled his thigh whilst he fumbled to free his cock, purring lustrously as he slid its pre-cum veneer between her cheeks that made her shiver from the warmth, the stickiness.

 

“Do you wish to understand this pain, this agony then, my dear?” he began, and she felt small. The rabbit remembering predators larger than itself. With a grunt did he slide his cock between her inner thighs, the erection giving her womanhood some straining relief when he began rocking his hips and another hand rose to grope her breast that elicited a shy mewl. Strange, as even through the brutish want to rut did a gentility exist in his fingertips: asking, waiting, for her silent and complete assent.

 

“How I would delight in nothing more than silencing those whorish masses that mewl for healing? Those men whose looks linger too long? Those who dare treat you familiarly?” His voice was a ravenous growl in her ear, taking the lobe between his teeth that caused Lunafreya to suck in her breath sharply. This… No, it wasn’t the pain he’d spoken of earlier. The old pain. The immortal one. But… Gods, even in the brutal life that had taught her better, that learned to see through syrupy words in all their illusion, this, it…

 

She’d never thought their affairs as something tender. They had never even shed their clothes this far. Pleasured by hands and mouths, but they’d never exposed each other to this extent. Ardyn’s growl and a thrust so hard she could barely stand on the tips of her toes (not that she hadn’t been straining enough as it was) brought her back to reality. A reality where Ardyn had become wolfish, and...dare she say _possessive_. The very idea caused her cheeks to burn.

 

“Do you envy the men who are familiar with the idea of me, of my station, or who I truly am?” she challenged suddenly, even while Ardyn’s mouth was so stuffed with hair and skin he couldn’t answer at first. “Is it the Oracle you lust after? The princess you so adore? Or...is it **me**? Simply me who is neither of those things.”

 

Ardyn grunted as his feet shifted to brace himself, Luna gasping as she was all but swept off the floor and had his arm about her waist tighten while the other trained his cock to her womanhood and targeted it just right to thrust as he wished, she suspended for a moment before that hand braced under her arm and gripped her shoulder like a sash before she sagged enough that he was partially sheathed, announced by Luna’s sharp gasp.

 

The man himself sighed contentedly as they settled into a rhythm, hips undulating before thrusting sharply as he acquired more depth into her sex. “A-Answer me!” Luna cried out in unison of a hard, full thrust that caused her head to loll against his shoulder. No longer was she rammed against the shelves, but in the corner and against the Chancellor.

 

Ardyn breathed raggedly in her ear, growls seeming to underline each throaty exhalation. “Oh my darling, you know nothing of the nature of beasts, do you?” he purred lustily into her ear, stubble of his chin scraping her neck. She knew what he was. She knew the monster, and still, she craved the monster under her bed more than she could stand sheer loneliness. The loneliness of a once mirrored charge. That thought caused him to smile wickedly. “I lust for the Oracle, I adore the princess, and I wish to possess _you_. I am not content with only one. For I am greedy, and I am lust itself, dear Lunafreya.”

 

That should’ve frightened her. His words were like dripping poison and she knew what precipice she stood upon, what the gods saw in this damned consummation between accursed and oracle. An unholy union she wondered if the Infernian’s flames would take her for.

 

Luna cried out when he thrust hard, but not from pain. She hadn’t known this level of pleasure of before. As though Ardyn were an incubus she’d invited into her bed, and it was by sheer will that she didn’t sound as though she were sobbing. Though this wasn’t their first sexual escapade, it was the first time she’d been penetrated by a man, let alone a phallus. Vaginal walls clenched around him, Ardyn heaving into her ear that only maximized her pleasure.

 

“I wish to see you, Lunafreya. Must you always turn your back to me?” This surprised her, and they stilled in tandem. Turn her back to him? Why in the name of the Star… Perhaps it had been from a life before. When he’d been healer, like she. They paused and she stared down for a long moment before nudging her cheek against his own, Ardyn responding by nuzzling back longingly and the moment was so tender she thought her heart might burst.

 

“Ardyn, let me down...upon my bed, if you please.” Sweeping her into his arms, he laid her reverently upon it. He disrobed himself while she shrugged off the last of her pesky dress. Now, truly bare before each other, azure eyes watched him as he slowly stripped off his clothing methodically, through its many layers. Remembering her own complex ponytail, Luna undid it and the two adjoining braids, blonde hair fanning like a halo about her. When Ardyn saw her, he almost stopped, but his eyes were so tender she could feel herself melting.

 

He crawled over her, Luna’s heart throbbing at the exquisiteness of his body. An older man’s body to be sure, softness pronounced on his belly with bulky muscles undefined everywhere else, but part of her preferred this. A real man, not some chiseled statue hewn from stone.

 

The only clear thought in her mind was simple: she wanted him. It was as simple and complicated as that. The distance between them made her swear he looked...lonely, almost. Smiling sadly until she couldn’t take it. She embraced him with her legs spreading and hitching around his waist, letting his cheek rest upon her bosom where he might listen to her heartbeat and collected respiration, stroking through that mane. Ardyn’s eyes slowly closed and he nuzzled her breast, until lust reminded them why they were there.

 

Rolling his head, he lapped at her nipples hungrily, pleasurable rumbles roiling in his chest. Luna’s back arched and she moaned, a prolonged and keening sound. “Ah—Ardyn!” she gasped in a half-scream, especially as he thrust into her again and he grinned down at her, smothering her cries in hungry kisses that consumed like flame.

 

Luna felt like gelatin beneath him, flesh and softness and muscle of Ardyn’s body pressing into her own warmly while worshiping her with kisses. He gathered her into muscular arms while his hips gyrated hard into her. She wondered if he felt less alone, them like this—skin to skin. His cock sheathed so deeply inside of her she wondered if this is what hell felt like. The place she was destined because she was human, because she couldn’t be the woman the gods wanted her to be who ignored her humanity in favor of her duty. Here and now, so then would she damn herself in the devil’s embrace.

 

It was with a cry that she felt herself climax, body seizing up beneath him and perspiration slicking the skin between them. As she did, Ardyn seemed too as well, growling when his own body shuddered and thrust powerfully in her as he milked his own orgasm with her heat and tightness.

 

While the afterglow lingered, the frame of mind that entranced her in this encounter fell away into duty and a rushed need to return to life goaded her. She attempted to pry Ardyn off her, but was only met with resistance. He buried his face in her neck stubbornly and clung to her, Luna grunting with exertion. “Ardyn, please! If Gentiana finds us like this—”

 

Ardyn snarled resentfully. “Let the damned gods find us! Let the Lord of the Skies smite us for our transgression!” he snapped with teeth bared into her skin. He words were broken by a growl, embrasure around her tightening possessively. “The gods have stolen everything from me! I’ll be damned before they take you as well! You, darling oracle, belong to _me_.” The anger in his words just distantly receded, a neediness and vulnerability marking him. He buried his face in her neck and she swore she could feel him shivering.

 

Resignedly, a grimness settled upon her face like winter frost, staring into the complexities of the ceiling that arced above like the night sky. The sky she found solace in with Noctis—the boy she was destined to serve, whom a great part of her still loved.

 

“Are you in love with me?”

 

The sudden question caused Ardyn to rear back, Lunafreya deadpanned by the even the signs of scourge whenever a part of him became unhinged. Maybe it was a foolish question to ask, but with the threat of Gentiana’s ability to manifest at any moment, she couldn’t afford to dally in post-coital intimacy as she was sure Ardyn wished to.

 

They had their duties. And hers were lead by masters who were not as clement as the ones Ardyn manipulated on puppet string.

 

Slowly did he peel himself from her, aghast. On his knees on her soiled sheets while she stared on almost impassively, calculatingly. She curled her legs away from beneath him, able to sit up and gaze at him unflinchingly.

 

“What...did you say?” he demanded in a chilled rasp, disbelieving.

 

Lunafreya rose from the bed, pawing through a dresser drawer nearby for undergarments to change afresh into, taking a wash cloth to swipe away excess sweat before neatly drawing a robe over her shoulders. She could draw a bath, then. As it was nearly noon and she was needed in Pagla by two.

 

“I simply asked if you loved me,” she stated again, bluntly, combing through an itinerary she and Gentiana had prepared over the weekend. Healing, and a memorial service for newly perished in Niflheim’s wars. Nothing novel, but utterly necessary. “Chancellor, if you would be so kind, please dress yourself. I have no intention of causing a scandal.”

 

In the vanity mirror as she was combing through her hair, she saw Ardyn appear from behind her and remain like a phantom, arms wrapping around her waist. Though she didn’t protest the gesture, she didn’t lean back to encourage him. Instead, she stared dispassionately at her own reflection and continued combing through tangled blonde locks she drew over her shoulder.

 

“Lunafreya...” Ardyn rasped, it impossible to see his eyes when his bangs cascaded over his face.

 

“I must leave within the hour. Please collect your things and go.”

 

This caused him to visibly stiffen, the hold around her waist relinquished and feeling his comfortable heat recede. The harder she stared into the mirror, the more his form faded into a ghostly translucence until he vanished into thin air. For several moment she absently combed through her hair before glancing over her shoulder, seeing all evidence of him vanished, even his clothing.

 

It was a strange thing, love. The love she bore for Noctis, for her people, and the world; it felt impossible for her to love more. For her family, absolutely. Gentiana, Ravus, Maria… But, where did Ardyn fit into all this?

 

She knew. Even if it was a cold, cold realization.

 

A dalliance. That’s what this all was. Luna didn’t know Ardyn’s true emotions and perhaps she wished not to. For it wouldn’t matter in the end. She would be the instrument that would bring peace to him and light back forevermore into the world.

 

Her duty was to Noctis. Not herself. To the world, to the Star, to the gods.

 

The brush was lain upon her vanity table, vision blurring.

 

If that was so damn true, why on earth did it feel like her heart was being torn to shreds?

 

She felt tears cascade down her cheeks. Hot, salted, real.

 

It hurt.

 

It always would, in the end.


End file.
